Currently dental handpieces are cleaned once a week by soaking in alcohol, acetone or other disinfectants over the weekend. Typically there is no cleaning of the handpieces between patients. In addition, there is no disinfection between patients and there is no lubrication of the handpieces between patients. Currently it is impractical to lubricate dental handpieces between patients because typical lubricants used are oil based and have a tendency to cause bonding problems on the teeth because of oil which may come in contact with the enamel on the teeth. There is currently no practical method to disinfect dental handpieces between patients because chemical baths, chemclaves or autoclaves damage the dental handpieces. In addition, the chemclaves and autoclaves do not remove foreign material such as protein, organisms and blood from within the dental handpiece. Also, there is no current practice to clean the dental handpieces between patients. There is therefore a need for a disinfectant and a method to overcome these difficulties and to make it possible for the dental handpieces to be disinfected, lubricated and cleaned between patients.